Distribution transformers are generally transported on skids to their point of use. The transformers are then transferred from the skids to ground level pads and permanently mounted thereon. The ground level pads must be prepared in advance to accommodate a particular size transformer as well as the underground cables which are connected to the transformer. Each of the ground level pads must be separately designed to accommodate the anticipated transformer and must be replaced in the event a larger transformer is substituted for the original transformer.